Another Bloody Iris
by Ayame-Yuri no hana
Summary: Kanon yang tengah murung karena kepergian Hanon dan Iris dikejutkan dengan kemunculan kedua gadis itu. Tak hanya itu, tiba-tiba ia dimasukkan ke dalam karung oleh Eyes dan Hizumi. Apakah maksud semua ini? Dan Bagaimanakah nasib Kanon berikutnya? Masuk aja


**Ayame + Yuri** : HALOOO! KAMI BALIK LAGI!  
><strong>Hizumi<strong> : ceritanya kan udah selesai ._.)…  
><strong>Ayame<strong> : belum! Ini sequelnya^^  
><strong>Yuri<strong> : dan kami akan membuat seseorang di antara kalian menderita sekali lagi! Ohohoho *ketawa ala nodame sambil nunjuk Hizumi, Kanon, dan Eyes*  
><strong>Kanon<strong> : aku punya firasat buruk…  
><strong>Eyes<strong> : mungkin Hanon akan menikah denganku.  
><strong>Kanon<strong> : UAPA? Itu gak bakal!  
><strong>Hanon<strong> : anoo… *keluar dari kamar ganti* ba-baju ini bagus ngga? *dengan gaun pengantin*  
><strong>Eyes<strong> : tebakanku benar.. Hanon wa kawaii.  
><strong>Hanon<strong> : a-arigatou Eyes-kun *blushing*  
><strong>Hizumi<strong> : Iris wa doko?  
><strong>Ayame + Yuri<strong> : *nunjuk Iris yang lagi megang papan*  
><strong>Iris<strong> : Minna-sama, silahkan baca tulisan di bawah ini^^

_Kanon adalah property pribadi milik Ayame dan Yuri_

_Eyes adalah furniture pribadi milik Yuri_

_Hizumi adalah accessories pribadi milik Ayame _

**Ayame + Yuri** : naaah~ mari mulai kegalauan dari cerita ini^^  
><strong>Kanon<strong> : GALAU APANYA? INI CERITA KEBANTING ABIS GENRENYA DARI BLOODY IRIS YANG ASLI, BAKA! GIMANA CERITANYA ITU ANGST SAMA HUMOR JADI SATU?  
><strong>Yuri<strong> : Ohohoho~~ Kalau sama kami~ dua genre yang bertolah belakang itu bisa jadi satu~ Ya kan Aya-chan? Ohohoho~  
><strong>Ayame<strong> : Setuju Yuri-chan~ Karena kami Authors gila~ Jadi apapun bisa~ Ohohoho~  
><strong>Eyes<strong> : Jangan lupa, **Spiral** yang asli punya **Eita Mizuno** dan **Kyo Shirodaira**. Bukan dua Authors gaje itu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another Bloody Iris<em>**

* * *

><p>"Ini.. di mana?" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia hanya bisa melihat padang Iris Biru yang tak berujung. Ia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan melintasi padang tersebut, berusaha menemukan tepian Padang Iris yang membuatnya sesak karena mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang telah tiada - Iris Biru adalah bunga kesukaan Hanon.<p>

"Aniki.." sayup-sayup pemuda bernama Kanon Hilbert itu mendengar suara 'adik perempuan'nya.

"Eh? Hanon?" meski tidak jelas, pemuda beriris coklat yang senada dengan rambutnya itu yakin dengan pendengarannya bahwa ia mendengar suara Hanon. Pemuda itu mencari dan terus mencari sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesosok gadis berambut coklat panjang yang membelakanginya.

"Hanon?" Kanon memanggil gadis yang mengenakan dress putih itu dengan nama adiknya. Namun gadis itu tak bergeming.

Kanon yang penasaran pun mendekati gadis itu lalu menyentuh bahu gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Mata Kanon terbelalak ketika melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu.. Hanon.. ia sedang menangis. Salah satu ekspresi yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat dari Hanon.

"_Nakanaide_ Hanon.. Kau kenapa?" kata Kanon sambil memeluk adiknya dan mengusap lembut rambut Hanon.

"Aniki.. ini semua gara-gara Aniki.." suara Hanon yang pelan namun terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinga Kanon. "Ini semua gara-gara Aniki."

"Ha-Hanon?" kali ini Kanon tak percaya dan tak ingin percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Gara-gara Aniki.. gara-gara Aniki aku tak pernah bisa bersama Onii-chan! gara-gara kau selalu menghalangi aku! Kau tak mengerti betapa rindunya aku padanya! Tau kau selalu menjadi batu ganjalan bagi kami! Aku benci... Aku benci Aniki!" kata Hanon sambil mendorong Kanon hingga terjatuh. Kanon hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan orang yang dicintainya itu. Inikah yang selama ini Hanon rasakan? Gadis itu kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"... maafkan aku. Mungkin caraku mencintaimu itu salah. Aku selalu menjauhkanmu dengan Eyes karena aku takut. Aku takut kalah. Aku takut kau pergi dan meninggalkanku. Aku takut kau membenciku." kata Kanon dengan menyesal

"Semua.. semua sudah terlambat.. roda kehidupan manusia tak akan bisa diputar balik kembali." kata Hanon yang kini mulai terlihat tembus pandang.

"Kau seharusnya menyesal Tuan Muda Hilbert.." terdengar suara Iris dari balik punggung Kanon. Kanon pun memutar kepalanya, terlihat Iris dengan dress hitam berdiri di belakangnya.

"I...ris?" Kanon tak percaya kenapa Iris bisa ada di tempat ini juga

"Kau seharusnya menyesali dosa-dosamu. Kau juga telah membunuh orang tuaku. Sudah banyak orang yang kau buat menderita. Terutama adikmu yang kau cintai. Memaksa dia bersamamu selama ini hanya membuatnya menderita. Kau tahu itu, tapi kau tak pernah mau melepaskannya." kata Iris dengan dingin

"Aku punya alasan.." kata Kanon sambil menatap tanah.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan.. seperti kata Hanon.. Semua sudah terlambat. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu." kata Iris lalu menggenggam tangan Hanon, lalu membantunya berdiri. Kini mereka perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Tu-tunggu!" Kanon berusaha menggapai Iris dan Hanon yang perlahan menghilang menjadi cahaya-chaya kecil yang beterbangan.

"Selamat tinggal.." kata Iris dan Hanon dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hanon! Iris!"

.

Pemuda dengan Iris Coklat pun membuka matanya lebar. Keringat dan air mata bercampur di wajahnya. Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya. Lalu ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan karena mimpinya itu.

"Mimpi.." gumam pemuda itu pelan

"benar juga.. Hanon dan Iris sudah.. khh.." ia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Air matanya perlahan kembali turun ke pipinya ia tak ingin mengingat mimpinya. Apakah mimpinya itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Apakah yang dikatakan kedua gadis itu benar-benar perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya?

Pagi itu langit sangat cerah, seorang pemuda dengan manik coklatnya sedang menyantap makanan paginya, sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murung. Nampak pancaran kesedihan memancar dari kedua matanya itu. Pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan spaghetti yang ada di piring itu. Mimpi buruknya malam ini yang sangat menganggu pikirannya itu membuatnya semakin murung. Eyes kini sibuk dengan konsernya yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan, jadilah Kanon sendirian berada di apartemen mereka yang mewah itu.

"Aniki… Ayo habiskan makanannya!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai. Warna rambut gadis itu senada dengan warna rambut milik sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda terbelalak. Ia berulang kali menggosok kedua matanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa indra pengelihatannya benar, menandakan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lihat. Rasanya kematian Hanon dan Iris bagaikan mimpi buruk belaka.

"Ha-Hanon? Sungguh? Kau Hanon?" kata sang Pemuda itu girang.

Gadis yang bernama Hanon itu malah keheranan melihat tingkah anikinya, "Apa maksudmu Aniki? Kau bersikap aneh.. Aku adalah Hanon Hilbert yang memiliki satu-satunya kakak yang sangat menyayangiku."

"_Honto_?" seru Kanon meyakinkan.

Kini Hanon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Anikinya itu. Tak lama kemudian, bel mansion mereka berbunyi. Segera Hanon berlari untuk membukakan pintu, sementara Kanon mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat Hanon membuka pintu, sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hanon-chan, Kanon, _guten morgen_!" sapa gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Iris? Kau masih hidup juga?" kata Kanon terkejut melihat kedatangan sahabat adiknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'kau masih hidup'_ itu hah? Kau mau aku mati?" kata Iris menghampiri Kanon dan mencengkram kerah baju pemuda beriris coklat itu dengan kesal.

"Nee! Kalau Irisan Bawang meninggal, aku sama siapa?" terdengar suara riang Hizumi dari balik punggung Iris.

"Ahahaha.. entah kenapa aku tak pernah bosan melihat Hizu-kun dan Iris-chan.." kata Hanon lalu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"_Ano.._ kalian.. benar-benar Hanon_ku_ dan Iris kan?" tanya Kanon dengan ragu.

"Apa maksudmu itu hah? Sopan sekali kau? Kau kira kita hantu apa?" kata Iris sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan diikuti oleh Hizumi.

"..." Kanon kini tampak murung, ia kembali teringat mimpinya bahwa Hanon dan Iris membencinya dan tak akan pernah memaafkannya karena selalu menjadi penghalang mereka, terutama Hanon.

"Aniki? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hanon khawati melihat tingkah Anikinya yang semakin aneh.

"Nee.. Hanon.. Iris.. kalian tak membenciku kan?" kata Kanon dengan sedih. Yang ditanya hanya bisa bertatapan heran.

"Ya. Aku sangat membencimu." kata Iris dengan lantang, membuat Kanon tersentak. "Tapi itu dulu. Bukankah sekarang kita ini rekan?"

"Ahahaha.. Mana mungkin aku membenci Aniki?" kata Hanon sambil tersenyum manis pada Kanon.

"Kalian serius kan? Kalian tidah berbohong?" kata Kanon berkaca-kaca. Iris dan Hanon hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kebingungan.

Wajah Kanon malah kelihatan senang sekali, kemudian ia malah menyambar Hanon dan memeluknya. Hanon terlihat sangat kebingungan. Kemudian pemuda bermanik coklat itu menarik lengan Iris dan kembali memeluk mantan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Sementara Hizumi hanya bisa tercengang melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku... Aku senang kalian masih hidup!" kata Kanon yang malah menangis bahagia.

"A-Ahahaha Aniki, kau berlebihan" sahut Hanon yang tersenyum heran melihat tingkah Anikinya itu.

"Le-Lepaskan aku! Dasar orang aneh!" cela Iris yang merasa tidak nyaman dipeluk oleh Kanon yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kanon.. merebut kekasih orang itu tak baik loh.." kata Eyes yang tampaknya baru saja datang. Ia menggantungkan jas dan jaketnya di sisi sofa lalu menarik Hanon dari pelukan Kanon.

"_O-Onii-chan_.." Hanon tampak malu dengan perlakuan Eyes.

"Dia milikku." kaya Eyes singkat yang berhasil membuat muka Hanon semerah tomat matang.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Dia itu adikku!" protes Kanon lalu menggenggam tangan Hanon yang satunya. Namun tangan kirinya tetap dalam posisi memeluk Iris.

"Hizumi! Jangan diam saja!" protes Iris yang sangat merasa tak nyaman. Ia kembali memberontak dari pelukan Kanon. Hizumi pun hanya tertawa melihat adegan yang aneh itu.

"Ja-Jangan hanya tertawa!" kata Iris kesal

"_Gomen gomen.._" kata Hizumi menghampiri Kanon lalu ia melepaskan tangan Kanon dari badan Iris, "Permisi~ Aku mau mengambil kembali milikku~"

"Hi-Hizumiii!" seru Iris yang wajahnya merah padam, "K-Kau kira aku barang?" lanjutnya, kemudian ia hanya bisa membuang wajahnya dan tak mau melihat Hizumi.

"..." Kanon kembali terdiam dan sadar kalau adiknya dan mantan musuhnya itu benar-benar masih hidup. Air matanya tak terasa jatuh dari kedua mata coklatnya, membuat keempat orang yang tadi sibuk dengan dunia mereka kini memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Aniki? _Daijoubu ka?_" tanya Hanon yang sangat khawatir. Ia menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya senang ternyata semua itu mimpi burukku.." jawab Kanon yang kembali menghapus air mata bahagianya itu.

"Dasar cengeng!" cela Iris yang sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya.

"A-Ahaha ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kalian ke sini? Eyes juga, bukannya kau sedang sibuk untuk konser nanti?" sahut Kanon yang tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"Kami mau ngajak Hanon bolos sekolah~" jawab Hizumi dengan riang.

"Bukannya kita ke sini mau nyulik kakak dari Hilbert bersaudara itu ya?" kata Iris sambil melirik Eyes dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah siap karungnya." kata Eyes sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan wajah datar tentunya, "bersiaplah!"

"APA? Ka-Kalian mau apa?" seru Kanon yang terkejut melihat Eyes mengeluarkan karung beras yang besar.

Dengan sigap Hizumi menggendong Kanon masuk ke dalam karung yang sudah terbuka lebar. Lalu, tanpa rasa bersalah, Eyes mengikat karung tersebut sehingga Kanon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang ada di dalam karung hanya bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Ke-Keluarkan aku dari sini! HOI!" teriaknya dengan sangat kesal.

Hanon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, "sabar dulu, ya Aniki..." katanya dengan menyesal.

"Bawa dia ke tong sampah!" ujar Hizumi penuh semangat.

"BAKA!" cela Iris yang kemudian memukul kepala Hizumi, "Eyes, mobilmu sudah siap?"

"sudah. Ayo Hizumi, kita bawa sampah ini.." sahut Eyes.

"Siap bos!" kata Hizumi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ka-Keluaaarkaaaan akuu!"

.

.

Kanon tak dapat melihat apapun, nafasnya pun mulai tersenggal. Eyes sama sekali tak memberi ruang untuk udara. Ia mengikat karung itu dengan kuat dan rapat. Tampaknya Eyes punya niat untuk membunuh Kanon. Samar-sama ia mendengar tawa Hizumi dan Iris.

_Cih.. sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan sih?_ Batin Kanon geram.

"Ano.. Onii-chan.. kau tidak lupa untuk memberikan ruang supaya udara bisa masuk kan? Kasihan Aniki." terdengar suara Hanon bertanya pada Eyes.

"Tidak kok.." jawab Eyes dengan santai.

"Syukurlah.. Aku khawatir Aniki akan kehabisan nafas.." balas Hanon.

_Tidak maksudmu itu kau tidak memberi ruang untuk udara kan? Dasar penjilat!_ Pikir Kanon menyumpahi Eyes

"Aku bosaaaaan.. Nee.. Hitomi-kun, apa perjalanan kita masih lama?" kata Hizumi meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Iris.

"Hi-Hizumi! A-Apa-apaan kau?" kata Iris malu dengan kelakuan Hizumi padanya. Hanon hanya tertawa kecil melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

"Tolong jangan ganti namaku seenaknya. Kira-kira satu jam lagi." jawab Eyes dengan tenang seperti biasa

_Kau kira aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini satu jam lagi Eyes? Dasar gila! Kalau aku berhasil keluar dari benda terkutuk ini aku akan membunuhmu Eyes!_ Batin Kanon menggerutu.

"Ituuu laamaa!" keluh Hizumi, "Nee.. apa kalian ngga bawa cemilan sama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Kalau nggak salah sih, Aku bawa biskuit edisi special kesukaan Aniki." jawab Hanon ramah, "Hizumi mau? Kau boleh menghabiskannya.."

_A-Apa?_ _sampai Hanon juga membawa biskuit yang aku simpan? _gumam Kanon tidak percaya.  
><strong><em>AN : Itu OOT banget!_**

"Asiiiik~ sayang banget pemiliknya nggak bisa makaan~ _itadakimaaaasu~_" ucap Hizumi yang langsung melahap biskuit kesukaan Kanon itu.

Iris kembali melihat karung yang ada di belakang tempat duduk mereka. Kelihatannya karung itu semakin melonggar akibat Kanon yang terus meronta. Mau bagaimana lagi, siapa yang mau dikurung dalam karung sempit seperti itu?

"Eyes, ikatanmu mulai terbuka. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Iris yang terus memperhatikan karung tersebut.

"Hizumi kau bisa mengikatnya dengan tali ini!" jawab Eyes yang sekaligus memerintahkan Hizumi yang segera mengerti apa yang Eyes maksud.

"Serahkan padaku, Hitomi-kun!" sahut Hizumi yang beranjak ke tempat karung itu berada.

"Hizumi.. Jangan lupa ikat di bagian kakinya, ya!" kata Iris sambil terus memperhatikan Hizumi.

"Ah iya, kenapa nggak diikat di bagian leher saja ya?" sahut Hizumi dengan tawa usilnya.

"Su-sudahlah Hizumi-kun.. jangan keterlaluan.." larang Hanon sambil menepuk pundak Hizumi pelan. Hizumi hanya tertawa dan mengencangkan ikatan karung itu namun kali ini ia memberikan ruang untuk udara bagi Kanon.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil pun berhenti. Kedua pemuda yang tengah bersama Hanon dan Iris menggotong Kanon yang berada di dalam karung. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gazebo yang berada tepat di atas ladang bunga yang berwarna-warni. Pemuda bermanik coklat itu hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya kini, tak lama setelah itu ia dilempar begitu saja oleh Eyes dan Hizumi. Terdengar suara tawa beberapa orang dan Hanon yang mengkhawatirkan Anikinya itu. Kanon hanya bisa mengutuk perbuatan Hizumi dan Eyes. Tapi ia menyadari bukan hanya Eyes, Hizumi, Hanon dan Iris yang berada di sana.

_su-suara ini.. Ayumu dan yang lain!_

"Wah dimana kalian mendapatkan **_sampah_** sebesar ini?" puji Ayumu sambil menginjak tubuh Kanon pelan.

"A-Ayumu-kun! Jangan seperti itu, kasihan Aniki!" larang Hanon yang kembali khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Hanon-chan!" sahut Hiyono yang malah melirik 'sesajen' yang dibuat Ayumu.

"Kapan kita makannya?" seru Kousuke yang sudah kelelahan menunggu.

"_BAKA KOUSUKE_!" ucap Rio dan Ryoko secara bersamaan dan memukul pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aduh! Ka-Kalian kan perempuan! Jangan kasar begitu!" keluh Kousuke yang memegangi perutnya.

Tampaknnya Blade Children, Hizumi, Iris, Hanon, Ayumu, Hiyono serta Kanon yang berada di dalam karung sudah berkumpul semua. Mereka semua tertawa gembira, tapi tidak untuk Kanon yang masih berada di dalam karung.

"Kapan si maniak kucing itu kita keluarkan?" tanya Iris yang kembali memulai pembicaraannya.

Eyes melirik ke arah karung yang tak bergeming sama sekali, "Buat apa. sepertinya dia sudah mati. Kita buang saja."

"_O-Onii-chan_! m-maksudku Eyes-kun!" ucap Hanon yang tidak mau Eyes bermain-main.

"Aku bercanda Hanon." sahut Eyes sambil mengelus lembut rambut coklat Hanon serta memberikan senyuman yang ia tunjukkan hanya untuk Hanon seorang.

"Baiklah! Biar aku yang bukaaa~" usul Hizumi yang kemudian segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka karung tersebut.

Tali yang mengikat karung tersebut kini terlepas seutuhnya. Hizumi dan Eyes pun berusaha mengeluarkan makhluk yang ada di dalam karung itu dengan menarik ujung karung yang lainnya. Tentu saja 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam karung itu terjungkal dengan sukses. Kepalanya terbentur ke lantai gazebo lebih dulu sebelum badannya - tentu saja itu menyakitkan. Kanon pun segera menghirup udara demi menstabilkan kembali pernapasannya yang sesak.

"Ahahahaha.. Cara terjungkalmu kuberi nilai delapan.. ahahahaha.." kata Hizumi lalu tertawa dengan puas.

"Cara terjungkalmu bagus sekali Kanone." puji Ayumu sambil menahan tawanya.

"KA-KALIAN! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI?" kata Kanon dengan kesal, ia tak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin membawamu ke tempat ini. Ya kan, Hanon?" kata Eyes dengan santai sambil melirik Hanon yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Be-Begitulah.." jawab Hanon dengan malu-malu, pasalnya, ia tak pernah duduk dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan Eyes. Bermimpi pun tidak.

"EYEEEEES! MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU!" kata Kanon sambil menunjuk Eyes, kakinya masih kesemutan karena terlalu lama ditekuk ketika di dalam karung.

"Adikmu? Kau tak salah bicara tuh?" kata Hizumi sambil tersenyum penuh arti, disusul seringaian jahil dari semua orang di situ minus Hanon.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau kakak angkat Hanon-KU kau jadi besar kepala seperti itu." kata Eyes meluncurkan 'pernyataan perang' dengan lantang yang membuat wajah Hanon memerah.

"_O-Onii-chan_.." Hanon tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kanon hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Hanon itu adikku! Jangan kau dekat-dekat dengannya tanpa seizinku ya!" kata Kanone berusaha bangkit meski kedua kakinya masih kesemutan.

"Hei Eyes, dia itu Hanon-MU kan?" kata Iris mulai mengompori Kanon.

"Tentu saja. Gadis ini Hanon-KU" kata Eyes sambil menarik pundak Hanon agar tubuh Hanon bersandar di badannya. Hal itu tentu sama semakin membuat Hanon salah tingkah.

"Berarti sekarang Hanon-MU itu MILIKMU sepenuhnya." kata Ayumu ikut berpartisipasi.

"Dan kakak Hanon-MU tak perlu ikut campur lagi dengan kehidupannya." tambah Kousuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Lalu kenapa? Hanon tetaplah adikku!" kata Kanon masih berusaha bangkit tapi Hizumi menyeretnya ke dekat tiang dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. Lengkaplah penderitaan Kanon.

"Kau harus mendengarkan percakapan orang lain dengan tenang~ Ka~ non~ -kun~" kata Hizumi kembali tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"_Mi-Minna_.. su-sudahlah.." pinta Hanon dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia sangat malu sampai-sampai wajahnya kini semerah tomat matang yang siap dipetik dengan harga impor dengan kualitas terbaik. Oke. Authors ngaco.

"Hei Eyes.. Sepertinya Hanon-MU mengatakan sesuatu." kata Ryoko sambil membaringkan badannya ke lantai gazebo yang sudah dialasi karpet beludru itu.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hanon-KU?" kata Eyes sambil tersenyum nakal.  
><em><strong>AN : Yuri : Howeeee~~~ *nosebleed* *pingsan***_  
><em><strong>Ayame : Gyaaa! Yuri-chaaaan! Sadaaar! *namparin Yuri*<strong>_

"_Mo-Mou.. yada.. Onii-chan.._" pinta Hanon.

"Ahaha... sebenarnya HanonMU itu senang Lho, Eyes~" ucap Iris yang kembali menggoda Hanon.

"I-Iris-chaaan!" kata Hanon dengan wajah yang merah padam itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Iris. Hanya aku yang bisa membuat HanonKU senang." timpal Eyes.

"Dan berdebar-debar tentunya~" kata Hizumi sambil terkekeh, lalu ia menghentikan tawa dan menatap Iris, "Nee... Aku penasaran apakah Irisan bawang juga berdebar-debar kalau berada di dekatku?" tanya Hizumi dengan wajah 'innocentnya'.

Iris yang tadinya ribut meledek Hanon kini salah tingkah. Wajahnya perlahan memerah karena mendengar pertanyaan yang baginya memalukan itu. "Hi-Hizumi! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"IrisMU itu pasti berdebar-debar Hizumi-kun." jawab Hanon dengan senyum, rupanya ia mulai terbiasa dengan Eyes yang sedang merangkulnya.

Kini giliran Iris yang protes pada Hanon, "Hanon-chan!"

"Kalau kamu mau mendengarkan debaran IrisMU, kenapa nggak dicoba aja?" usul Kousuke yang mendapat sambutan meriah dari Rio dan Ryoko.

"Kousuke wa ecchi!" cela Rio dan Ryoko secara bersamaan, dan mereka pun memukul kepala Kousuke dengan kompaknya.

"Idemu bagus juga~" sahut Hizumi yang malah setuju dengan ide gila milik Kousuke, Hizumi pun memperhatikan kekasihnya dari atas sampai bawah "I~Ris~" kini pemuda itu malah berjalan ke arah Iris tanpa ragu.  
><strong><em>AN : Yuri : APA ITU MAKSUDNYA?  
><em>****_Ayame : GYAAAAA! HIZUMI NAKAL! DX_**

"Be-berani mendekat kupukul kau Hizumi!" sahut Iris yang sudah bersiap pada posisinya.

"Awwww~ mau dong~ dipukul dengan cinta sama IrisKU~" ucap Hizumi yang semakin dekat dengan posisi Iris kini. Kini Iris hanya bisa membuang wajahnya dan tidak mau siapapun melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu.

"Kyaaa~ pasangan Hizumi-Iris, Eyes-Kanon mesra bangeeet! aku juga maaau~" seru Hiyono sambil memegang pipinya.

"DIAAAAM!" teriak Kanon yang sudah habis kesabarannya itu. "Buat apa aku mendengar obrolan kalian itu, hah? Eyes! Lepaskan adikku!"

"Tidak, karena bukan HanonKU yang meminta." sahut Eyes dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"A-Ano.. E-Eyes-kun.. sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Hanon pada Eyes dengan malu-malu.

"... jam berapapun aku siap, Hanon-KU." kata Eyes kembali tersenyum nakal sambil mengelus pipi Hanon dengan lembut.

"APA-APAAN MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU EYEEEEES?" kata Kanon kembali meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tiang ter-piiip- itu.  
><strong><em>AN : Maaf, untuk alasan keselamatan mata para readers, kami putuskan untuk disensor._**

"Ayo, Hanon-chan.." kata Eyes sambil berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan malu-malu, Hanon pun menyambut uluran tangan Eyes dan pergi entah kemana.

"He-Hei! Mau dibawa k.." kata-kata Kanon tak selesai karena disela oleh Hizumi

"kemana~ Hubungan kitaaa~~~ " kata Hizumi sambil menyanyi yang mendapat penghargaan sebuah jitakan penuh cinta dari Iris.

"Selagi pasangan Eyes-Hanon pergi, kita main yuk~" usul Rio sambil mengeluarkan spidol.

"Untuk apa spidol itu, Nona Peledak?" tanya Hizumi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Iris.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, nyawamu akan melayang!" jawab Rio sambil memegangi sebuah bom yang entah datang dari mana, "ehem... spidol ini tentu saja untuk menggambar~"

"Aku ikut! tapi aku nggak bawa kertas!" ucap Hiyono sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Soal itu sih.. Rio sudah menyiapkan media untuk menggambarnya" kata Ryoko yang membagikan spidol itu satu persatu.

"Ya, sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang Rio rencanakan." ucap Ayumu yang segera membuka tutup spidol dan berjalan ke arah Kanon yang sudah mulai tenang.

Kanon menatap Ayumu dengan sangat syok, "Ja-jangan-jangan medianya..."

"Tentu saja _**KAMU**_~" sahut mereka serempak.

"Aku mau bagian matanya!" seru Hizumi yang menyusul Ayumu.

"Hiyono mau pipi kanannya!" sambung Hiyono semangat.

"Aku jidatnya yang lebar itu!" kata Kousuke yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kami pipi sebelah kirinya!" kata Rio dan Ryoko serempak.

"He-Hei.. Kalian serius?" tanya Iris yang menganggap itu ide yang buruk.

.

.

Setelah yang lainnya selesai 'berkreasi', mereka pun melihat hasil 'karya' mereka lalu terbahak dengan keras. Bahkan Iris yang awalnya melarang mereka kini tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ahahaha. Jujur.. Kau lebih tampan seperti ini, Kanon. Ahahaha." kata Hizumi tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat muka Kanon yang penuh dengan coretan di sana-sini.

"Puas kalian hah?" kata Kanon kesal bercampur pasrah.

"Sebenernya belum." kata Ayumu dengan senyum menantang. Kanon hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggerutu.

"_Minna-san_.. maaf kam..i ter..lam.. ukh.." Hanon tampak menutup mulutnya ketika melihat muka Aniki-nya lalu ia memegang baju bagian lengan Eyes agar tak tertawa. Kanon yang sadar Hanon berusaha untuk tidak menertawakan dirinya kini merasa sangat malu, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena telah dipermalukan di depan Hanon - bagaimana pun siapa yang mau dipermalukan di depan orang yang disukainya?

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja Hanon-chan.." kata Eyes sambil melirik Hanon karena kedua tangannya kini digunakan untuk mengangkat sebuah boks yang cukup bersar berukuran 45 X 45 centimeter.

"Kakakmu jadi tampan kan sekarang? Berterima kasih lah pada kami. Ahahahaha." kata Kousuke lalu kembali tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita ampuni saja dia.." kata Eyes menyudahi kegilaan Blade Children dan yang lainnya, ".. untuk saat ini."

Akhirnya 'hasil karya' Blade Children dan yang lainnya yang bersarang di muka Kanon pun di hapus. Tapi kini Kanon harus rela matanya ditutup oleh kain hitam dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ditaruh di atas kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apa namun ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Ayo Hizumi! Lempar dart itu ke apel yang ada di atas Kanon!" tersengar suara Iris yang sedang menyemangati kekasihnya yang berambut mint itu.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau mata Hizumi kita tutup juga? Biar seru." terdengar suara Ryoko yang memberikan sebuah ide gila.

"Ide bagus Ryoko." sahut Ayumu menimpali.

_WHAT? Kalian sudah gila apa?_ batin Kanon panik

"Oke~ Semua sudah siap~" kata Hizumi dengan ceria. Kanon yang matanya ditutup tentu saja tak bisa melihat apa apa.

Blade Children dan yang lainnya - bahkan Hanon, mulai menghitung mundur dengan serempak, "Tiga.. Dua.. Satu.."

Bukannya lemparan dart yang meleset yang Kanon rasakan, ia merasakan bahwa ikatannya di tiang dilepas serta kain hitam yang menutupi matanya pun dilepas. Dalam remang, ia melihat 2 cahaya mungil yang berada di atas lilin berbentuk angka 1 dan 8. Dan yang diletakkan di kepala Kanon adalah topi pesta.

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou_, Kanon." kata yang lainnya serempak. Confetti pun ditebar oleh Hizumi dan Iris, semakin menambah meriah suasana.

Kanon menatap rekan-rekannya dengan haru, setelah ia meniup lilin dan memanjatkan doa agar harapannya terkabul. Ia mengusap air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hari ini ia sudah menangis berkali-kali karena bahagia.

"Kalian ini.. tak usah repot-repot." kata Kanon dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Tadinya sih kami sama sekali nggak mau bikin acara seperti ini.." kata Ayumu mengakui.

Eyes mengangguk, "Lagipula untuk apa aku mau melakukan hal ini. Kami melakukan ini demi Hanon dan sahabatnya itu, bukan untukmu."

"Hanon... Iris, terima kasih. Aku tak menyangka kalian mengingat ulang tahunku." kata Kanon dengan tulus.

"Iie.. Kali hanya bisa membalas jasamu selama ini dengan pesta kecil seperti ini." kata Iris sambil tersenyum.

"Happy Birthday, Aniki." kata Hanon sambil mencium pipi Kanon yang sukses membuat muka Kanon memerah malu.

"uwaaa.. pasti Kanon seneng banget tuh!" seru Hizumi yang sedikit menggoda.

"Kanon, ini untukmu!" kata Iris yang membawakan sebuah buket bunga Iris yang berwarna-warni.

"Te-terima kasih Iris... Tapi kenapa kebanyakan warnanya... kuning?" sahut Kanon sambil menerima buket bunga yang diberikan Iris.

"Eh? itu usul Eyes, tadinya aku mau memberimu warna merah muda, namun Hizumi marah-marah nggak jelas, lalu Eyes bilang berikan warna kuning saja, katanya Kanon akan lebih senang." ujar Iris panjang lebar.

"Eyes..." Kanon melirik Eyes dengan kesal namun Eyes hanya memberikan isyarat 'peace' pada pemuda bermanik coklat itu, "kau... beneran tahu arti bunga warna kuning kan?"

"Tentu Iris tahu! tapi Aku ingin Iris memberikan bunga warna merah muda padaku! Bukan sama dirimu! Makanya aku paksa supaya Iris menyetujui idenya Hitomi-kun!" jawab Hizumi dengan wajah agak sebal, "habisnya.."

"habisnya Hizumi-kun cemburu, lucunya.." sambung Hanon yang lalu tertawa.

"Maafkan mereka Kanon, jangan sedih karena cintamu ditolak" ucap Iris setengah tertawa, "ano nee.. Ini hadiah dariku dan Hanon-chan, coba buka!" lanjut Iris yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi.

Kanon memandangi kotak tersebut, ia mengambilnya dari tangan Iris dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka kotak tersebut. Kanon tersentuh ketika melihat sebuah liontin berbentuk bunga melati yang indah, apalagi saat ia membuka liontin tersebut. Sebuah foto yang sudah sangat lama terdapat di sana. Foto yang diambil sebelum tragedi pembunuhan keluarga Weisheit. Di sana terdapat Kanon, Eyes, Hanon dan Iris yang tersenyum lebar.

"ini..." ucap Kanon dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, Bunga Melati, bunga persahabatan. Kurasa itu cukup menggambarkan kita semua." kata Iris yang menyelak pembicaraan Kanon.

Kanon memandangi Iris yang tersenyum dengan lembut, belum pernah ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya seperti itu. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang spesial dan sangat berarti bagi Kanon. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena terharu. Sementara Hanon hanya memeluk Anikinya dengan penuh rasa sayang, lalu yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Kanon pun memejamkan matanya agar dapat semakin merasakan perasaan hangat yang diberikan oleh keluarga dan sahabatnya itu.

.

Namun ketika Kanon membuka matanya kembali, ia tak dapat menemukan siapapun di sekitarnya. Kini ia berada di tengah padang Iris berwarna Biru yang persis dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Wajah Kanone berubah menjadi sedih. Ia takut. Takut karena akan ada kejadian seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya. Ia tak ingin mendengar kata 'aku benci padamu' dari mulut Iris dan Hanon yang ditujukan padanya - terutama Hanon.

"Aniki.." terdengar suara lembut dari belakang Kanon disertai dengan sebuah tangan lentik yang hangan mengelus lembut kepala Kanon yang sedang terduduk itu.

"Ha-Hanon.. Iris.." Kanon terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Dua orang Gadis yang masing masing memiliki manik Coklat dan Merah Muda yang senada dengan manik mereka tampang berdiri sambil tersenyum menatap pemuda Hilbert itu.

"Maaf kalau kedatangan kami membuatmu terkejut." kata Iris sambil tersenyum pada Kanon

"Apa yang terjadi di sini sebenarnya?" kata Kanon dengan gugup

"... maaf kalau perbuatan kami nantinya membuat Aniki sedih. Tapi tak ada jalan lain selain ini." kata Hanon dengan lirih. Hal itu tentu membuat Kanon bertambah bingung.

"Hanon-chan, waktu kita hampir selesai." kata Iris mengingatkan Hanon. Hanon pun menatap sahabatnya dan mengangguk.

"Kanon, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua kebaikan yang telah kau berikan kepada kami. Hanya inilah yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu." kata Iris disertai anggukan dari Hanon.

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou_, Kanon Hilbert.." kata Hanon dan Iris secara bersamaan. Lalu Hanon pun mencium kening Kanon dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya waktu kami sudah habis. Ayo Hanon." kata Iris kembali mengingatkan Hanon. Hanon pun beranjak dari depan Kanon dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ha-Hanon.. Iris.. apa maksudnya ini?" Kanon semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Iris dan Hanon hanya saling bertatapan dan melemparkan senyum penuh arti.

"Pada saat terbangun kau akan tahu semuanya." kata Iris menjawab pertanyaan Kanon.

"Jangan terus terlarut dalam kesedihan, Aniki. Carilah kebahagiaanmu." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum. Kini tubuhnya dan Iris mulai melebur menjadi cahaya keemasan yang sangat indah.

"_Sayonara.._" itulah suara yang terakhir didengar Kanon sebelum cahaya keemasan yang sebelumnya adalah Hanon dan Iris itu menghilang.

"HANON! IRIS!"

.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun terjaga dari tidurnya. Iris coklatnya menunjukkan ekspersi terkejut, nafasnya pun tak teratur. Lalu ada sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan segelas air putih kepada pemuda bernama Kanon Hilbert itu. Tanah pun bertemu Laut. Pemuda bermanik deep sea dan berambut keunguan itu pun duduk di samping Kanon.

"Ada apa? Kau tadi berteriak memanggil nama Hanon dan Iris." kata Eyes sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih itu kepada Kanon. Kanon pun meminum air itu higga habis.

".. aku hanya bermimpi tentang Hanon dan Iris." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum sedih. Lalu ia melihat Eyes yang meletakkan sebuah kardus besar yang disampul rapi dengan kertas kado.

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou._" kata Eyes dengan lekukan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Kanon pun terdiam. _Otanjoubi Omedettou._

Hening. Tak ada balasan apapun dari mulut pemuda berambut coklat itu. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalender yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. 25 September. Manik coklat pemuda itu pun membulat dan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Kini ia mengerti maksud perkataan Iris dan Hanon di dalam mimpinya. Air matanya kini bertamba deras tanpa bisa ia tahan. Eyes pun memberikan tisu kepada pemuda satu ayahnya itu.

"Ck.. Pagi-pagi kau sudah menangis. _Nakimushi_." kata Hizumi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kanon.

Setelah Kanon tenang dan sudah membersihkan diri, ketiga pemuda itu pun duduk di sofa. Karena diminta, Kanon pun mulai bercerita tentang mimpinya. Eyes dan Hizumi mendengarkan dengan seksama meski manik mereka kembali menunjukkan kepedihan. Ketiganya pun terdiam ketika Kanon sudah selesai menceritakan mimpinya. Tak ada yang angkat bicara, sampai Hizumi menemukan sesuatu yang lain pada diri Kanon.

"Kanon, sejak kapan kau mengenakan kalung? Bunga melati lagi." ucap Hizumi yang menyipitkan matanya.

Kanon yang mendengar ucapan Hizumi terkejut. Ia meraba lehernya dan ia rasakan kulitnya itu menyentuh sebuah benda yang memiliki ukiran seperti bunga melati. Buru-buru ia melepas kalung itu dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah liontin. Kemudian ia membuka liontin tersebut dan mendapati sebuah foto yang sama persis dengan yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Ia memeluk liontin itu dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya menahan emosi kesedihan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu... ya?" kata Kanon dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Kanon kamu benar-bena-" Hizumi yang tadinya ingin menceramahi Kanon terbelalak ketika melihat dua sosok gadis yang duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Hanon..." Eyes tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi kedua gadis itu seperti nyata.

Hanon dan Iris, itulah yang mereka lihat. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum dengan gembira, keduanya seperti memberi isyarat yang dapat ditangkap mudah dengan kedua pemuda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua gadis itu perlahan menghilang. Walau pun sangat menyedihkan, Eyes dan Hizumi tersenyum.

"Hanon dan Iris.. ada di sini.." Kata Kanon yang menatap kedua rekannya itu dengan senyuman, salah satu tangannya menyentuh dadanya, yang menandakan kedua gadis itu ada di hati mereka, dan abadi.

Hizumi dan Eyes kembali bertatapan dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Eyes pun menghela nafasnya dan berkata, "Kau benar. Meski mereka sudah tiada, mereka abadi di hati kita."

Ya.. Ketika kita berpisah dengan orang yang berharga bagi kita, mungkin itu adalah salah satu pukulan terberat bagi kita. Terutama ketika mereka telah tiada. Tapi roda kehidupan terus berputar, itu adalah hukum alam. Manusia bertemu untuk berpisah. Tapi perpisahan bukan berarti kita harus lupakan orang tersebut. Orang yang berharga bagi kita tidak akan hilang bahkan jika mereka telah tiada. Mereka tetap dihidup dan akan terus hidup di hati kita. Mereka tetap hidup dalam kenangan kita. Jika kita berpisah dengan seseorang, meski pedih, meski menyakitkan, jagalah kenangan ketika bersamanya baik-baik. Jangan pernah kau menghapus kenangan itu. Selama mereka tetap ada di hatimu, mereka selamanya akan terus bersamamu meski itu hanya bayangan semu.

* * *

><p>.The End.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame<strong> : Haaaah.. akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita.

**Yuri** : Nyahahaha~~ Ini OS pertama kita~ Gomen kalau gaje~ Nyahahaha~ XD

**Kanon** : APA-APAAN ITUUU? GUE NISTA BANGET DI FIC INI!

**Yuri** : Emang dari sononya situ nista kok =3= *rolling*

**Ayame** : Betul~ Nyahahaha.. XD *berguling*

**Kanon** : K-Kalian... *death glare*

**Hizumi** : BeTeWe bener juga, galaunya ada di akhir-akhir!

**Eyes** : Aku puas membuat Kanon menderita di cerita ini.

**Iris** : Sebenarnya aku sih belum puas nyiksa dia.

**Eyes** : setuju.. Bagaimana pun HanonKU adalah milikKU.

**Iris** : Hanon-chan, EyesMU bilang kamu milikNYA seorang~

**Hanon** : s-sudahlah.. cerita ini kan udah selesai..

**Hizumi** : tapi penderitaannya baru dimulai, Hanon milik Hitomi-kun~

**Hanon** : k-kalian ini.. *blush*

**Kanon** : *nutup kuping* SAMPAI KAPAN GUE MENDERITA HAH?

**Ayame** : Kanon-KUn~ sini-sini sama kami aja^^

**Yuri** : Kanon-KUn kan milik kami berduaa~ lupakan saja Hanon~

**Ayame** : iya-iya~ kamu pasti bahagia sama kita~

**Kanon**: APANYA? DICERITA GUE MENDERITA TERUS TAU!

**Yuri** : Aih~ Kanon-KUn sebenarnya senang tuuuh~

**Ayame** : iya-iya~ Kanon-KUn kita kencan yuuuk~

**Yuri** : Ayame dilarang mengeksploitasi Kanon-KUn! Aku duluan yang kencan sama dia!

**Ayame** : AKU!

**Yuri** : AKUUU!

**Ayame** : Ya udah bagi dua!

**Yuri** : Setuju! Ayo bawa dia ke tempat pemotongan hewan!

**Ayame** : Ayo!

**Kanon** : ha-HAH? GILAAA! TOLONGIN GUE! *Kanon ditarik kabur sama kedua Author*

**Hizumi** : Rest in Peace, Kanon~ *sambil ngusap air mata*

**Eyes** : Jangan balik lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.

**Hanon** : Ka-Kami minta maaf atas kengacoan Ayame dan Yuri selama ini.

**Iris** : Hanon-chan, mending kita tutup fic yang se-random authors-nya ini sekarang sebelum tambah ngaco.

**Hanon** : Ah iya.. Minna-san, makasih udah baca cerita ini.

**Iris** : Kami juga minta review supaya ceritanya nggak ancur kayak begini lagi =="

**Hanon + Iris** : Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. ^^


End file.
